One Uncertain Thing
by Lady Maiya
Summary: Terra has one uncertain thing on her mind and Locke helps her come to terms with it. Locke/Terra. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: FFVI is one of the greatest rpgs of all time. No matter how much I want to own it, I can't. Squaresoft does.  
Notes: This is kind of a Locke/Terra fanfic. They make a really cute couple! ^_^ Please read and review! I wanna know what you think of it!   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ONE UNCERTAIN THING  
  
By Lisa-chan  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I am Terra.   
They say humans and espers can never live together in harmony.   
They're wrong...I am proof of that. However there is still one uncertain thing about me.  
  
Will I be able to love someone?  
  
Although my attention has been focused upon my quest, this has always been at the back of my mind. Every time I think, this question always comes up to my thoughts before I sleep, while I bathe, while I walk...  
  
Perhaps it is time to seek the answer.   
  
  
***  
  
  
We were on our way to South Figaro, but night caught up to us. And so we set up camp, to be well rested for a new day ahead of us. The campfire was burning brightly, and its warmth attracted me and my comrades. It was only the four of us: I, Celes, Edgar, and Locke.   
At the moment, all three of them were talking. Celes was complaining about how embarrassing it was for her to impersonate Maria, Edgar was swooning about the attractive waitress he met at the last bar they went to, and Locke was determined to open that locked door(which in his opinion might contain a great number of treasure chests).   
As for me, I just sat there at a distance from them, just thinking. It was only when a hand was waving in front of my face did I notice Locke talking to me.  
"Terra." I heard Locke's concerned voice say.  
I blinked, and turned to Locke. "Hm?"  
"You okay?"  
I blinked again, but nodded. "...yeah, why?"  
"You zoned out all of a sudden."  
"Oh, did I? Sorry."  
Locke shook his head. "No need to apologize. I was just worried about you. Anything on your mind?"  
"I"? I looked out farther from him and noticed that Celes and Edgar weren't around anymore.   
"They went to sleep already." Locke said, as if he knew what I was thinking.  
I stared at him. "I didn't know you could read minds."  
He laughed. It was a sound that was sweet to my ears. "Maybe I am psychic and I don't know it." He winked at me. Oh how I could feel my cheeks burn every time he did that.  
"Or better yet, you could be a half-esper and you don't know it. And then I'd be happy that there's someone else like me." I giggled, but then stopped when I saw Locke's concerned expression. "Locke?"  
Locke closed his eyes and shook his head. "Terra, no matter how different we are by blood, our hearts and souls are very much alike."  
I hung my head and my finger went down and traced the ground. "A cow cannot think like a dog, nor can a dog think like a cow, Locke."  
"But both the cow and the dog come from only one source, and that is the world." He looked at me. "You and I also came from one source...a human source. The only thing that makes you different is that you have another blood within you. But we both are humans. We both have human hearts, and human souls. Anything I am capable of doing, you are capable of doing too."  
I listened quietly, yet attentively. Never have I thought this way before.  
"A man's weakness is his uniqueness." He caught my hand and held it. "Terra, I notice that you think so low of yourself. That you consider your bloodline a weakness. Well then, if you do, then you should also know that it is this bloodline that makes you unique. Be proud of this uniqueness, turn it into your strength. Don't let it be in the way of what you want."  
I looked up at him, into his eyes.  
He stared right back, into mine. "What do you want?"  
"I want...to be able to love someone."  
"Then what's stopping you?"  
My eyes averted from him. "It is not possible."  
"So did the bond between human and esper deem impossible. But you have proven that wrong."He stood up, and started for his tent. "Good night Terra. We have a long day tomorrow, so better get some sleep." He winked, and I could feel my cheeks burn up again.  
  
***  
  
I pulled up the covers of my sleeping bag, thinking of Locke's words that night. Needless to say, I also thought of his concerned eyes, his sweet laugh, his charming smile, his thoughtfulness, and how his wink made my cheeks burn.   
  
Before I drifted off to sleep, something came up to my mind.  
  
I am Terra.   
A product of a bond between a human and an esper.  
Will I be able to love someone?  
  
A smile curled upon my lips, for I have already found an answer to that one uncertain thing.  
  
  
-End- 


End file.
